The Betrothal Gift
by CherryColaCupcake
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid share a moment when they return to the Edge. One shot. Takes place after RTTE s5e2 Sandbusted


_My first HHTYD fic! :) Please review!_

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing**

Hiccup sank down onto a bench in his hut. He was exhausted, which really should not surprise him, as he had spent the day trying not to get eaten by the sandbuster dragon. And then he had spent the whole flight back to Dragon's Edge trying to figure out how Viggo's sword had ended up there. He wanted to talk to Astrid, being with her always made him feel more secure. He wondered if she knew how much of his confidence he got from her.

Astrid, however, had disappeared into her hut as soon as they had returned to the Edge that night. She was probably tired, maybe even asleep already. He wanted to see her though, even if it was just to say goodnight. They had not talked on the flight back, she had seemed just as preoccupied as he had been. Hiccup wondered if she might still be avoiding him, maybe she was still upset about not getting him a betrothal gift. It didn't matter to him. He didn't care that it was Viking tradition, all he cared about was that he had her to stand beside him. She was his anchor and she kept him steady in the whirlwind of life. She was smart, and beautiful, and strong. To him, she was perfect.

He stood up, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes. Toothless warbled at him from the loft. "Go to sleep bud, I'll be back soon," he needed to check Astrid was alright.

xxx

Astrid absently fiddled with the small pouch in her hands as she looked up a Hiccup's hut door. Maybe she should go, Hiccup had seemed preoccupied on the flight back. He was probably tired and worried about Viggo's sword. Maybe he had already gone to bed and she did not want to wake him. Her fingers brushed against the medallion that hung around her neck, Hiccup's betrothal gift to her. She sighed, even if it meant waking him up she needed to see him before tonight ended.

She raised her hand to knock but before she could the door opened to reveal Hiccup, looking at her with surprise.

"Astrid, uh, I was just… um… what are you doing here? I thought you were asleep. Is everything alright?"

"I… uh… I wanted to talk to you," she quickly tucked her right hand, with the pouch held tightly, behind her back.

Hiccup stood back to let her in and closed the door behind her. It was dim inside the hut, with only a few candles lit, Toothless was curled up in the loft. He looked sleepily down at her before wrapping his tail around himself and ignoring the two humans.

She turned toward Hiccup, he had removed his armor and was wearing only his tunic and belt. The candle light cast flickering shadows across his face. She felt her cheeks begin to warm and looked away. She wondered if Hiccup had any idea he was the only one that could make her knees go weak.

"Is everything alright, Astrid?" He asked, coming towards her.

"I've been thinking," she began and Hiccup stilled, his full attention on what she was saying. She loved that about him, he was always such a good listener.

"I've been thinking about what you said, on the island, and I know you meant what you said. You always mean what you say. And this," she clasped the medallion around her neck, "it's perfect. It's part of your family. It's part of you. It is a piece of you that I will always have with me even when we're apart. And I want you to have something that is part of me."

She held out the pouch. It was a small, simple thing, made of soft, blue cloth with string ties. Astrid watched as Hiccup silently opened it and shook out a lock of golden hair onto his palm.

"It's mine," she said unnecessarily, unconsciously touching the now short piece of hair behind her ear. Hiccup said nothing, his fingers hovering over the hair as if scared it might shatter if he touch it. Astrid could not make out his expression in the dim light, and the seconds stretched into what felt like hours.

"Hiccup?"

Not taking his eyes from his hand, Hiccup finally spoke his voice think with emotion.

"Astrid, this is perfect and amazing. You're amazing."

Astrid let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Hiccup placed the hair carefully back into the pouch and tucked it under his belt, looping the ties around so it would not come loose. Somehow Astrid knew that from this day forward he would never be without it.

Hiccup took her hands in his, his green eyes locked with hers.

"Thank you Astrid Hofferson."

Standing there in the candle light, with Hiccup, Astrid realized what the exchange of these gifts really meant. It was more than just a Viking tradition, it was a promise that they would be together forever. It was a promise that she would love him, and protect him. It was a promise that he would always be there for her, and that he would love her. She belonged to him now and he belonged to her.

Many years ago Astrid's mother had told her that one day she would marry. Astrid had scoffed at the idea, she had neither wanted nor needed a husband and had told her mother so. Her mother had smiled knowingly, 'One day you will, and he will be a strong and brave Viking,' she had said.

Her mother had been right. Astrid had found her Viking. He was the bravest Viking she had ever known and, even though she could beat him in a fight any day, he had a strength greater than a dragon. He had strength of heart. He was compassionate and wise and pure.

Astrid smiled and Hiccup slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. He bent to kiss her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her finger in his hair.

In that moment Astrid had never been happier.


End file.
